Jump at the Chance
by musicalchick96
Summary: Yeah, it may be a bit early, but I thought I'd make one. Look inside for the full summary, rated T for the language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/Author's Note/Full Summary: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters except Charli. Yeah, I know it's pretty early to be starting one of these, but I don't mind, I'll probably end up messing with things anyway.**

So it's been a few months since Tori made the move to Hollywood Arts. Beck and Jade have finally broken up, but to Beck's dismay Tori seems to have developed a crush on someone else. That deserves a big old gasp! This is in no way what I think is going to happen, but I thought it would be fun.

*Charli Williams*

I woke to the alarm clock shrieking my name, with a groan I tried to slam the snooze button, then I remembered I didn't have an alarm clock. As I opened my eyes to my mess of just below the shoulder length, light ginger curls, I saw my little brother screaming at me. Instead of telling him to shut up, I smacked him across the face. That would teach the little bastard to make his obnoxious sound effects at me.

Pushing myself out of bed, I rubbed my hazel eyes and walked down the hall. "What up father figure?" I asked tiredly as I sat on the kitchen counter, watching him skillfully flip an omelet.

"You should be getting ready for school, aren't you going to that school for the arts? It starts in a while, you should get on some clothes at least." he pointed his spatula at me and looked over the rim of his glasses. All I knew was our Irish accent, I hadn't met anyone yet, but that was going to change today.

"Hey, don't shoot. I'll be back in a second." I smiled and ran back to my room. As I flipped through my closet I didn't really care what people thought of my style, which changed regularly. One day I would wear some old jeans and a tank top, another day maybe a dress, just because I felt like it. But today I'd wear some of my extensive amounts of 1960's fashion. Eventually, I decided on a green and blue tye-dye skirt that I loved to spin in. It was just fun to let the thing whoosh around me. Because I didn't want to go into hippie overload I pulled on a barely off-white tank top and pulled on some flip flops.

After a very rushed breakfast I raced out the door with my brother and dad. I was never sure what happened to my mom, she left when I was barely old enough to stand. Dad started the car, I kind of wished mine here. It would've been much easier if it were; I could drive myself to school instead. Then I had a sudden remembrance.

"Shoot, I'll be right back!" I ran back into the house and grabbed my guitar. Considering my dad was a pretty big Irish musician, I had been playing instruments for a long time. So far, guitar and piano were my strengths, but I was working on my bass and anything else I wanted to get my hands on. "Alright, now I'm ready to go."

When my dad finally pulled into the school, he almost ran into some guy walking in. Nice job, now we were going to be known as 'those crazy international people.' Let's see, that was us in Britain when we lived there for a year, but I wondered what they would think of here. As I was thinking of that, I felt my feet pulling me into the new and strange building. The interior of the place showed some real promise. All of the lockers were decorated in some amazing way, and then there was one boring looking gray one. With a glance down at my paper I realized that it was mine.

"Well, looks like that's mine to decorate." I muttered to myself as a few people passed by. A girl with unnaturally red hair stopped and smiled at me.

"Oh my God, you've got an accent! Say something again!" she demanded, looking at me happily and expectantly.

"Well to me it's not really an accent. To me, it's you with the accent. If you were in my country there'd be someone asking you to say something." I told the girl with a bit of a nod. It was kind of understandable that she wanted me to talk.

"No way, where are you from? What's your name? I'm Cat!" she smiled and held out her hand for me to shake. Shifting my guitar from my right hand to my left I shook her extended palm.

"I'm from Ireland, my name's Charli." I told her, looking over at my bland locker. "Any idea where I can get my hands on some paint?" I asked as the guy my dad nearly ran down came towards us, holding a puppet.

"Hey Cat, what's going on?" he asked through his puppet. Now I didn't mind ventriloquists, but sometimes they seemed a bit schizophrenic. Oh well, I could deal, this wasn't an average school and there weren't going to be average people.

"Oh hi Robbie, Rex, this is Charli. She moved here from Ireland!" Cat smiled and gestured towards me excitedly.

"Ireland? I hear it's really green there." Robbie piped in, forcing the puppet to look at him.

"Of course it is, you've seen the pictures." Rex retorted, earning a bit of a chuckle from me.

"Yes, Ireland is really green, just like the pictures. But I actually moved here from Britain, my dad came here hoping to escape them, no idea why though." I walked up to my locker, feeling like things were going to get pretty strange today.

"Oh my God, I love your skirt!" Cat remarked as the skirt whooshed around while I walked. But that was one of the reasons I loved it, that and it was brightly colored. "Hi Beck, hi Andre!" she was off again before I could thank her.

I got my things in my locker and the girl had come back with a couple more people who I guessed were Beck and Andre. When I glanced at them I wondered how many people I was going to meet before class actually started.

"I met the new kid!" she announced happily. As I waved to them and they returned the gesture, I still felt like things were pretty rushed. But maybe that was what things were like around here, quick and to the point. That was something I could live with.

"Hi, I'm Charli. Are things usually this fast-paced around here?" I asked, looking to both of the people.

"Yeah, you should've seen it when Tori got here. She earned Jade's hatred within a few minutes. Maybe that's because Jade's pretty hateful, or maybe it's because Tori spilt some coffee on Beck over here." Andre gestured towards the guy.

Usually I didn't form opinions of people so quickly, but this Beck guy was pretty cute. I just had to stick it out and not try anything. The guy was obviously into the music he was listening to.

"Dude, turn that down, you are going to go deaf!" Andre tugged the headphone out of his friend's ear. Beck looked around in a slightly dazed fashion, blinked a few times and looked at me.

"Hey, when did we get a new kid?" he asked, and a collective groan erupted from the rest of the people I was talking to. "What, have you guys seriously been talking this whole time?"


	2. Chapter 2

*Charli Williams*

By now everyone was crowding around me, asking me questions about myself and where I had previously lived. Cat was probably the one with the most questions, and the strangest ones. She was someone I was definitely going to get along with.

"So you don't know much about America? What do they think of us over there?" she asked, her eyes looked very hopeful.

"We don't think much of anyone from across the pond. The matter just never comes up that often unless there's some big international news going on. Maybe that means we're just neutral on the whole situation. But that's just me really." I shrugged, listening to a few more of the questions.

"Hey, you know Kayla Karlyle?" Rex asked with a fake looking smirk. Then again, he was a puppet. "She was one fine hunk of puppet."

"No, I don't think I do." I responded, listening as someone else walked up to the group and poked her head between Cat's and Robbie's.

"Hey, you guys are surrounding this one, why?" she asked and looked over at me.

"She's the new kid from Ireland!" Cat piped up and looked over into the mass of brown hair coming down. "Charli this is Tori, Tori this is Charli!"

"Hey it's cool to meet you all of you. But if it's not too much to ask, you think you could take a step back? I'm kind of getting a bit claustrophobic." I asked, it was getting pretty crowded over here especially with all of the kids passing by. Luckily, they all took a shuffle back with apologetic smiles. After that, I heard a bell ring and looked down to my schedule. "Anybody got Orchestra?"

They all exchanged looks then a few of them shook their heads. It looked like I was going to be on my own for that one when the Beck guy spoke up.

"My first class is on the way there. I'll show you." he offered with a bit of a shrug. That was simple enough for me.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled and set my things in my locker. As everyone else scattered I realized that Beck and I were now virtually the only ones left in the desolate halls.

"I take it they already warned you about Jade? She's my insane ex, so just try to stay away from her." he told me conversationally. It was strange the little ways people tried to spark a bit of small talk that would end in nothing, but I wasn't apposed.

"Yes, they did, and I think you were there. Did you hit your head, or do you just have a tough time paying attention? Kidding." I told him, walking beside him through the halls as a few people passed by.

"The way I see it, we've all got to go through a few insane people until we find someone to stick with. What about you, did you have a boyfriend back in Ireland?" he asked, then realized how personal it sounded. "Don't feel like you have to answer that. I have a way of accidentally finding out more than people want me to know."

"It's alright, I did actually have someone back home. His name was Sean, he got way too overprotective and clingy in the end, so I cut things off." I shrugged, I never minded talking about my love life. If someone wanted to know, I would just tell them. It seemed to make things a hell of a lot simpler.

"That's cool, like I said, most relationships end in disaster. Then you find one that works out smoothly." he nodded and stopped in front of a door labeled 'Orchestra.' "Well here you are, and in good time too. Maybe I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled and walked into the classroom where an old, senile looking woman stood at the front of the class. "Hey, I'm kind of new here and don't really play much Orchestra music. But I could probably sight-read some piano music if you want me to."

"Hm, what?" she brought her shaky gaze over to me and looked down at my hands. "Yes, sit at the piano, right over there."

The class seemed to move really slowly, maybe I should've chosen Jazz Band instead. It wasn't too late to switch out, I heard they needed a pianist. That did actually seem like a much better alternative to this class. All of the pieces were slow and quiet, almost as if the whole point was to lull the teacher to sleep, which wouldn't really be all that hard. She looked like she was going to croak soon anyway.

I was out the door almost as soon as the bell rang, skirting around the crowd of students I almost ran into. What was it I had next? Oh right, an acting course. There were only four, really long classes in a day, and I thought it would be a nice alternative to the rushed style of things.

"You know where Mr. Sikowitz teaches?" I stopped Cat in the hallway and she led me away. "That means yes, correct?"

"You're lucky, you have that class with all of us, you'll just have to avoid Jade." she smiled and almost had to drag me into the class. The girl had some good running abilities, and that was the undeniable truth of things. "Actually, she's been pretty tame lately, but you are a new kid, she never liked new things."

"Oh don't worry, I have my ways of seeing eye-to-eye with people." I responded, finally managing to match my stride to hers. As she stopped at a door she opened it and we walked in to find a very strange looking man with a coconut in his hand. "Is that the guy?"

"Yep, that's Sikowitz!" Cat responded, pulling me towards the place where a large group had gathered. Robbie had his dummy in hand, a seat next to him that Cat quickly occupied. Andre was on the other side of Robbie and Tori was next to him. There was a seat next to Cat, which I took and one more on the end. A scary looking chick walked in and scowled at all of us, then moved to a seat on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, that's Jade, steer clear of her." Robbie informed me, making Rex scowl at the girl. Except, it didn't really look like a scowl as much as it was a fake face, but that was the benefit of having a puppet. That's when the final member of the group walked in. Beck had been the only one missing from the picture and everyone was here now.

"Alright, new day of practice, same amount of students. Wait, there's a new face out there, come forward." Mr. Sikowitz motioned for me to come up to the make-shift stage and I obeyed. "Well you're a little strange."

"Thank you, so are you." I smiled and nodded to the teacher, he really was pretty strange when you looked at him. Even from afar he stuck out like a freaking sore thumb.

"Aren't we all? State your name and something about yourself." he directed, I hated this part of my routine. It was always pretty awkward.

"My name is Charli Williams, I've never actually been to America." I responded with a bit of a shrug, turning to go back to my seat when Sikowitz stopped me.

"Surely you can do better than that." he pressed me, did I really want to do better than that? There wasn't much to my life, but I would have to come up with something.

"Well, for a while my dad studied paranormal stuff. So, I went with him once and I was scratched by a ghost, see?" I showed him a white scar on my arm with a triumphant smile. It had actually been from a ghost and my dad had been really paranoid.


End file.
